Eu e você
by Kimiko T
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de GaaLee... Ataque de idéias é um problema... u.u -voltando a ativa... Errm, mais ou menos n.n'-
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Yees!! Eu não morri!! xD E pra provar isso, eu estou postando algumas drabbles!! òwó Mas sinto anunciar que as outras fics eu tirei do site (exceto duas)... Nhá gente, eu não faço a mínima idéia de como continuar elas, e também tem a parte de que eu broxei legal com a minha fic MPreg de GaaLee... Mas eu ainda não desisti dela!! n.nb **

**São drabbles de GaaLee, ok? Tomem isso como um presente de páscoa xD**

**"Eu amo GaaLee" - pensamento.**

**

* * *

**

**Bom dia**

O vento recorria cada pequeno lugar da cidade, moldando-se a todas figuras que encontrava no caminho. Acariciou suavemente a pele branca de uma pessoa que se encontrava na sacada.

Os fios negros mexeram-se ao compasso da brisa que mantinha sua velocidade e densidade, como se estivesse aproveitando os pequenos toques que dava no rapaz.

Fechou os olhos da mesma cor da noite, sorrindo timidamente e se avermelhando quando o vento passou por seu nariz, causando um leve formigamento.

A brisa continuou soprando na direção do moreno que apenas encarava o céu e sorria docemente.

Olhou para trás, encarando um jornal de aparência velha, onde ainda podia-se ler a manchete: "Estudante é morto em acidente de carro". Voltou-se para o céu novamente.

- Bom dia Gaara-kun... – murmurou enquanto o vento soprava um pouco mais forte.

* * *

**Cães**

Cachorros eram seres tão chatos, sempre latindo e abanando o rabo para qualquer desconhecido que passava por perto.

Os olhinhos brilhantes quando alguém se dispunha a brincar com eles e a grande disposição que tinham durante o dia todo.

Simplesmente irritante... Por que eles podiam ser felizes e ele não? Não tinha nenhum sentido isso...

Arrastava os pés pelo caminho já gasto de uma praça, o cabelo vermelho estático pela falta de vento e os olhos fechados, deixando as grandes marcas negras à vista.

Não sentia a mínima vontade de caminhar, ainda mais sobre esse sol escaldante... Mas não tinha outro meio de chegar em casa.

- CUIDADO! – gritou alguém há alguns metros de distância, mas já era tarde de mais, o ruivo estava no chão da praça sendo recebido por várias latidas e lambidas.

Um cachorro... Como odiava esses seres inferiores...

- Você está bem? – perguntou um garoto de olhos e cabelo negros.

"O que você acha?" – sentiu vontade de responder mal educadamente, mas se conteve quando seus olhos encontraram com os brilhantes do outro, que oferecia gentilmente uma mão.

O cachorro continuava latindo, mas de repente, os cães não pareciam tão irritantes assim...

**

* * *

**

**Palavras**

Nunca gostou muito de cartas, pra que tantas palavras quando se podia simplesmente falar? Além de fazer seu precioso tempo ser perdido eram fastidiosas...

Remexeu-se lentamente na cadeira, soltando um curto suspiro e encarando a paisagem desértica na janela.

Ler era muito cansativo, escrever era muito cansativo, até falar se fazia cansativo ás vezes... Seria uma boa saída se todos pudessem se comunicar em forma de pensamento pouparia muito tempo e esforço.

Ouviu uma leve batida na porta de seu escritório.

- Entre – anunciou com voz grave de propósito, como avisando que não queria receber mais pergaminhos e conseqüentemente mais trabalho.

- Com licença Kazekage-sama... – disse o ninja abaixando a cabeça e fazendo uma reverência exagerada – Chegaram algumas cartas de Konoha... – seu corpo tremia imperceptivelmente, já que havia entendido o aviso de seu superior.

O ruivo suspirou pesadamente e apontou a mesa, indicando ao outro para que deixasse os envelopes ali.

- Com sua licença... – falou antes de sumir em uma cortina de fumaça, deixando um Gaara com cara de cansaço observando fixamente as cartas.

"O que será agora...?" – recolheu o pequeno maço da mesa, escolhendo qual leria primeiro, e um envelope verde chamou sua atenção – "Rock Lee...?" – decidiu que essa seria a primeira.

Terminando de ler o pequeno pedaço de papel, sua opinião de que cartas eram fastidiosas e o faziam perder tempo havia mudado drasticamente, porque agora desejava que aquelas pequenas 3 palavras fossem mais de 10 páginas...

**

* * *

**

­

**Vermelho**

O time Gai era conhecido como uma das melhores equipes, não apenas pelo seu companheirismo, mas sim pela enorme quantidade de exercícios que faziam diariamente.

Chegavam antes mesmo do sol se apresentar preguiçoso por entre as montanhas, e só se retiravam quando o manto de estrelas cobria o céu.

Aquele dia não era exceção, e já passava das dezesseis horas quando o estômago dos três amigos roncou.

Sentaram-se sobre a sombra de uma enorme árvore.

- O que você trouxe pra comer Lee? – perguntou Tenten ao outro, retirando um saco repleto de doces da mochila.

- Uma maçã! – exclamou mostrando a fruta vermelha.

- Você só trás maçã... – falou Neji fechando os olhos e levando um bolinho de arroz a boca.

- Mas eu tenho um motivo... – murmurou antes de morder levemente a fruta.

- E qual é? – indagou a menina encarando o moreno.

- É porque ela é vermelha... – "E me faz lembrar do Gaara-kun...".

**

* * *

**

­

**Belo**

As pequenas gotas de chuva caiam sem pudor algum do céu, atingindo bruscamente a pele alva de um garoto.

O frio que fazia naquele dia era aterrorizador, forçou todas as pessoas a se abrigarem no conforto de suas casas, menos aquele menino que permanecia em pé sobre um prédio, encarando fixamente um ponto a sua frente.

Os braços cruzados sobre o peito, talvez em uma tentativa de se esquentar, ao talvez fosse puro costume... Os olhos água-marinha encarando sem descanso, quase sem piscar, outro prédio que era praticamente coberto pela cortina de gotas frias.

Uma forte rajada de vento fez que suas roupas molhadas se remexessem um pouco e seu corpo tremesse de leve.

Mas tudo valia a pena quando podia ver sem interrupções aquele ser tão belo dormir despreocupadamente em seu pijama verde.

O moreno virou o rosto até achar uma posição confortável na cama, que era justamente de frente para a janela onde o ruivo estava.

Realmente, valia muito a pena...

**

* * *

**

Terminou por enquanto... Vai ver que eu tenho outro ataque e escrevo mais? n.n' Desculpem qualquer erro, é que já ta tarde e a preguiça não ajuda muito...­

Qualquer dúvida sobre as mini histórias, me perguntem, ok? E só pra lembrar, TODAS são o Gaara e o Lee n.nb

FELIZ PÁSCOA!!

Kissus!! Jaa!!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: YOSH! Eu disse que ia continuar! Ai está! n.nb –orgulhosa- Mas dessa vez só tem 4 drabbles... u.u' É que eu tava sem imaginação x.x**

**De qualquer forma, espero que gostem!**

**P.S: Se alguém tirar alguma idéia daqui e quiser fazer uma fic, à vontade! Mas coloque os devidos créditos! ù.ú**

**Lembrando, é tudo GaaLee!! Mas se você quiser pode imaginar outro casal xD**

**Desculpem os erros de português!! Herrer é um mano! Como diz meu professor xD**

**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Lee é meu!! ÒWÓ **

**Boa leitura!!**

* * *

**Apoio**

Rock Lee não tinha medo de nada. Enfrentava todos os desafios com a cabeça erguida e, mesmo nas piores circunstâncias, com um sorriso na face.

Por causa de sua ingenuidade e pureza acreditava que tudo era atingível, e não media esforços para chegar em seu objetivo. E era por essa e por outras razões que podia estufar o peito e dizer: "Eu não tenho medo de nada!".

Mas até a melhor das máscaras cai quando se é submetido em uma situação de muito risco. E foi assim, que o grande Rock Lee deixou transparecer o primeiro de seus medos.

Medo de altura.

Pois nunca antes em sua vida havia medido a distância que o separava de seus sonhos e o quão alto seus pés estavam do chão. E agora que parava pra ver, era realmente muito alto.

E pela segunda permitiu a si mesmo sentir temor, com a única diferença de que já não estava só, e não precisava mais agüentar todos os medos sozinho, porque agora ele tinha como apoio uma mão pálida e fria que segurava firmemente a sua enquanto atravessavam a ponte que ligava Suna ao mais belo oásis que ficava ao redor da cidade.

* * *

**Lua**

Os olhos esverdeados contemplavam fixamente a enorme lua que brilhava imponente no céu escuro.

A verdade era que o astro em si não o interessava, ao contrário do que todos pensavam. Para ele era apenas mais um amontoado de matéria flutuante no espaço, e que por ser tão insignificante não possuía nem luz própria.

Às vezes passava horas na sacada, apenas observando o brilho frio da lua.

Por que mesmo a olhava se era tão chato assim? Ah é... Porque ele sabia que em algum lugar um certo moreno estaria encarando esse astro insignificante...

E esse era um motivo mais do que suficiente para ficar horas e horas na sacada, apenas para se sentir mais perto de seu ser amado.

De vez em quando ria de si mesmo por ser tão bobo, mas como dizem... Vale tudo no amor.

* * *

**Atenção**

As aulas de matemática sempre foram as mais chatas ao seu ver. Muitos números que exigiam toda concentração, coisa impossível quando se tinha uma janela bem ao lado.

O professor disse algo sobre "aluno novo" e "exercício no quadro", mas nada que chamasse realmente a atenção. Continuou fitando o movimento da rua.

- Sabaku no Gaara, olha pra frente!

O ruivo se virou de má vontade e com uma expressão de aborrecimento por não poder mais observar a janela. Nada naquela aula era interessante...

Foi quando seus olhos recaíram no garoto que resolvia a equação na frente da sala. Cabelos negros e brilhantes, pele alva e suave, corpo atlético e delicado...

Agora sim ele tinha um motivo para prestar atenção.

* * *

**Boneca**

Ele sempre esteve ali, sorrindo para todos...

Parecia uma pequena boneca frágil que insistia em se fantasiar de algo mais forte. E poderia se dizer que conseguia enganar certas pessoas desatentas, mas nunca seu olhar atento.

Aquela delicadeza nunca passaria desapercebida, não importava quantos exercícios ele praticasse, quantas palavras oferecesse de apoio para os outros, sempre seria uma frágil boneca. E como uma precisava de certos cuidados, senão poderia acabar sujando ou quem sabe quebrando... E essa era a última coisa que o possuidor do demônio de uma cauda desejava.

Faria qualquer coisa para manter aquela boneca inteira, sem nenhum arranhão sequer, pois mesmo não conseguindo possuí-la, era um ótimo enfeite para sua estante, além de ter o sorriso mais belo de todos e um nome que completava perfeitamente o conjunto. Lee, a frágil boneca que insistia em se fazer de forte...

* * *

**Gente! "Boneca" é uma drabble que eu fiz por causa da fic da Ann-sama, "Missão", podem considerar um presentinho! xD E eu amei essa drabble! n.nb**

**Se quiserem podem mandar reviews, elas serão muito bem-vindas!**

**Boa semana pra todo mundo!**

**Kissus!! Jaa!!**


End file.
